Pour la venger
by Fay mi
Summary: One shot sur hg Harry se met en colère après que voldemort se soit attaquer à sa bien aimée et va à sa rencontre...
1. Default Chapter

**Un one shot pour vous faire patienter pour ma fic: ce n'est qu'en fait la première partie que j'ai écrite hier don la deuxième viendra la semaine prochaine.**

**Fay Potter, j'attends vos impressions**

**Pour la venger!**

'Enfin! Enfin! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête pour tout le monde et nous devons cela à une seule personne.

Nous sommes au lendemain de la mort de Lord Voldemort, tué par le jeune Harry Potter, tout juste âgé de dix sept ans. Comment expliquer cela? Nous n'en savons rien mais nous ne nous avoueons pas vaincu, l'enquête est ouverte. Votre envoyé spéciale: Martia Hachford de la gazette du sorcier'

'Nous sommes entré dans une aire de repos, accordé par un adolescent. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde fête l'évènement: on entend dans les rues les cris de joie, on voit les feux d'artifices dans le ciel étoilé... Seulement, qui a pensé à ce qu'il fallait faire à présent que, pour la seconde fois, la menace est écartée par un même enfant alors qu'elle aurait dû être supprimer par les autorités sorcières et non par **une seule **personne qui est maintenant en train d'agoniser ou presque. Y a-t-il une personne parmi vous qui est allé le voir à son lit d'hôpital où il a passé plusieurs heures plongé dans un profond coma d'où il a faillit ne pas en sortir? Je m'adresse à tous les sorcier de ce monde, Voldemord avait un impact mondial, pouvez vous me citer un pays où le ministère a formé une équipe spécial à la destruction de ce mage, pouvez vous me citer un pays ayant constitué un groupe formé à partir des meilleurs théoriciens et stratèges pour essayer de deviner les plans diaboliques de Voldemort et enfin pouvez vous me citer un pays qui a envoyé des représentants pour remercier Harry Potter? Réfléchissez à tous cela, l'énorme erreur que le monde magique a commise est de ne pas s'être préparé à l'éventualité du retour de Voldemort à la vie! J'espère que vous n'allez pas faire la même erreur dans le futur et vous appuyer sur un enfant qui à cause de cela n'as pas eu d'enfance...

Que savez vous de la vie de votre héros, vous l'avez décoré de toutes les manières, vous l'avez questionné maintes fois sur des futilités et avait passé le cap sur ce que vous aviez causé dans son passé... je présume que personne ne connais son passé, n'est-ce-pas? Alors écoutez bien: Harry Potter n'a pas eu une vie facile, loin de là même... A la mort de ses parents à l'àge de un an, il fut placé chez sa tante, la soeur de sa mère. Elles ne s'entendaient pas du tout, la tante reporta d'ailleurs cette haine sur un bébé de un an, qui est Harry. Pendant que son cousin recevait tous les cadeaux, toutes les faveurs, tout l'amour de ses parents, Harry n'en récolta que de la Haine pure. Il se réveillait dès l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner de sa 'famille', faire les tâches ménagères et puis retourner dans le placard minuscule qui lui servait de chambre à coucher. En effet, à la différence de son cousin qui avait deux chambres: une pour dormir et une pour entreposer ses jouets; Harry avait eu droit pendant ces dix premières années qu'il avait passé avec eux à un placard! Traité durement et brutalement, Harry ne se plaignait jamais mais il était loin d'avoir eu la joyeuse vie que tous les sorciers semblaient lui avoir inventer. Il n'eut jamais de cadeaux, peut être même que sa famille ne connaissait même pas la date de son anniversaire; les vêtements qu'il portait était ceux de son cousin, une fois usés et hors service. Vous pouviez entrer dans la maison et voir les photos de famille, aucune ne contient Harry (on voyait un petit blanc quand Harry était pris malencontreusement). Ils semblaient le traîter de monstre à cause de son origine de sorcier...

Voyez donc dans quelle atmosphère a grandi Harry Potter! Cela ne s'est d'ailleurs pas arrangé à sa rentrée de Poudlard, toutes ces rencontres avec Voldemort avait vraiment gâché sa vie... et si en rejoignant ce monde, le jeune garçon de onze ans avait cru échapper à la vie qu'il menait, il se trompait lourdement. Et il le compris plus tard...

Il y a beaucoup de chose à dire au sujet de Harry Potter cependant, je ne dirai plus rien car l'autorisation de cette enquête n'a pas été demandé par le premier concerné... Nous nous excusons donc de cet affront...

Journaliste au Daily Sorcier, Matt Mincoverland. Cet article est dédié à Harry potter.'

Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement tandis qu'il sentait quelqu'un le redresser et lui verser de l'eau par la bouche. Il ressentait une terrible douleur à la tête. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux mais les referma immédiatement après à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il réussit à les ouvrir complètement mais ne voyait toujours pas nettement. C'est alors que sa vue s'améliora, quelqu'un lui avait mit ses lunettes. Il tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où il pensait que la personne était et se retrouva en face d'une jeune femme rousse: Ginny.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui redonna à boire, du mieux qu'elle put. Harry remarqua qu'elle était sur une chaise roulante et il se rappella tout...

C'était pour elle qu'il avait tué Voldemort, pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Flash back:

Même avec l'aveuglement que causaient les rayons du soleil sur ses yeux, Harry pouvait apercevoir les dragons voler au dessus de Poudlard. Dumbledore avait bien choisie la meilleure protection de l'école, un peu dangeureuse c'est vrai mais Dumbledore ne serait pas Dumbledore sans ses bizarries. Hagrid avait été complèment aux anges en apprenant la nouvelle. Harry aussi aimait bien les dragons, surtout depuis que sa deuxième forme d'animagus était un dragon. Il avait réussi en effet de se transformer en lion lors de l'été de sa cinquième année après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers: c'était sa première forme. En sixième année, il avait été surpris de se voir transformer en un Dragon de taille moyenne, assez grand cependant pour tenir dans la Grande Salle lors des vacances de Noël. Ses amis avaient été terrifié en voyant à la place de leur ami, un énorme Dragon, que Dumbledore avait eu du mal à calmer. De plus, à son plus grand damne, Harry avait découvert que la taille de sa forme de Dragon pouvait changer et donc grandir encore plus que les véritables dragons.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et sourit en voyant ses amis se diriger avec hésitation vers lui, au milieu de tous ces dragons, si proche à leur avis.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main en avançant très doucement, en faisant le minimum de bruit tandis que Ginny s'approchait d'un pas plus assuré vers lui, les devançant. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Ginny avait toujours eu un caractère particulier, qu'il aimait bien... et même beaucoup... D'accord, c'était vrai, il se mentait à lui même, il l'aimait tout court depuis sa sixième année mais n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Malgré tout, il s'entendait très bien avec elle... comme un ami à son plus grand regret mais il espérait que tout cela allait bientôt changer.

Elle lui rendit son sourire quand elle arriva à quelques pas de lui. Il lui fit une petite place à côté de lui sur sa cape, qu'il avait disposé sur le sol pour ne pas salir son uniforme.

"Et nous! Dès que vous êtes tous les deux vous nous oubliez complètement!" Fit la voix boudeuse de Ron, les faisant sursauter.

Ils rougirent et regardèrent les retardatères d'un regard noir.

"Tu n'as qu'à proposer ta cape à Hermione, en bon galant homme que tu es!" Riposta Harry, voulant se venger.

Hermione rougit, tandis que Ron prit Harry au mort, il installa sa cape sur l'herbe et incita sa petite amie de s'asseoir, celle ci continuant à rougir. En effet, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps, elle n'était pas habituer à tant d'égard de sa part, mais Ron, regrettant sans doute de ne pas l'avoir embrasser plutôt faisait tout pour rattrapper le temps et passer encore plus de temps avec elle, négligeant un peu Harry. Mais Harry était heureux pour eux, il avait fallu attendre plus de six ans pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Et enfin, à leur dernière année à Poudlard, Ron en eu marre et pendant une de leur 'bruyante conversation', il embrassa Hermione fougeusement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme. Hermione avait alors répondu qu'elle l'aimait aussi mais cela aurait été mieux de ne pas le dire devant tous les griffondors présents dans la salle commune. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, il se rappelait avoir râler en entendant le début de la dispute de ses amis puis avait pris un air ahuri en voyant levant la tête et en découvrant Ron embrasser passionnement Hermione.

Leur relation lui avait permis de s'entraîner plus librement à perfectionner sa magie mais aussi lui avait donné l'occasion de passer plus temps avec Ginny. Quand il l'avait avoué à Ron, celui ci lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème contre cela et qu'il était au contraire heureux si Ginny était avec lui plutôt qu'avec un autre.

Le temps avait passé et les choses s'étaient très bien passé. Harry et Ginny faisait régulièrement une promenade seuls. Ils se rejoignaient entre les cours, s'asseyaient côte à côte pendant les repas, dans la salle commune le temps de faire leurs devoirs... On n'avait plus de doute sur le couple qui allait bientôt se former.

Le jour où Harry voulut lui avouer son amour, les choses ne se passèrent bien qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...

C'était un mercredi, Ginny et lui était en train de faire une petite promenade du côté de la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry lui prit soudainement la main en la regardant dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la lisière de la forêt et Ginny commençait à rougir, mais elle ressentait aussi un immense sentiment d'anticipation et d'impatience.

"Ginny...je..."

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et respira un bon coup.

"je voulais que tu sache que je tiens énormèment à toi et je..."

Et Rebloqué...Harry se trouvait vraiment stupide et pitoyable tandis que Ginny trouvait cela au contraire très mignon. Ginny prit sa main entre ses deux mains et commença à le regarder d'un air tendre et confiant. Harry se sentit tout troublé mais plus calme, c'était étonnant le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, sur son humeur, sur ses sentiments. Harry sentait qu'il était capable de tous faire pour elle...et... de rester avec elle toute sa vie. Il était à présent à la fin de sa dernière année d'apprentissage magique bien qu'il n'en eut plus besoin et se sentait parfaitement capable de l'aimer comme il se doit et d'être aussi dous et patient que possible.

"Ginny, je suis fou de toi... je t'aime de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme. J'aimerai, si tu es d'accord, essayer... enfin nous deux je veux dire..." S'embrouilla t il de nouveau. (un effet secondaire du trac).

Ginny rougit de plus belle et murmura:

"Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Harry sourit de bonheur, sentant son coeur faire un boom et s'emballer.

Il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa.

Et tellement occupée; Ginny ne sentit qu'au dernier moment quelque chose lui aggriper la cheville. Elle se sentit soudain une grande douleur venant de sa cheville et gémit de douleur. Inquiet, Harry rompit le baiser et regarda Ginny. La sensation de douleur, se précisa comme étant une morsure. La jeune fille cria de douleur et tomba au sol. Harry, maintenant fou d'inquiétude s'agenouilla devant elle et tenta de savoir ce qu'elle avait.

"Ginny! Qu'est ce que tu as? Où as tu mal?" Demandait il paniqué.

Il abaissa les hautes chaussettes allant avec l'uniforme de Poudlard et vit du sang couler de sa cheville.

"Comment t'es tu fait ça?"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'avais rien jusqu'à quelques instants!" Gémit elle en mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas crier, les mains crispées au dessus de la blessure mystérieuse.

"Peux tu te lever?"

"Oui je crois." Fit elle incertaine.

Harry l'aida à se lever et la prit par les épaules, supportant presque tous son poids.

Il crut entendre un bruit et toutna la tête vers les sombres bois mais ne vit rien. Il vallait mieux rentrer avant que le soir ne tombe et puis il était tellement inquiet pour SA Ginny...

Mais il n'eut guère l'occasion de penser plus car, Ginny fut tirée par les pieds par une bête étrange. Les jambes dans sa bouche, la créature la menait sans entendre les hurlements de douleurs de la jeune fille vers la forêt interdite. Elle allait à une vitesse phénoménale, ballotant Ginny derrière elle.

Harry réagit vite en les suivant et en envoyant aussi des étincelles vers le ciel pour avoir des secours. Il tremblait littéralment de rage, il avait bien vu la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur le front de l'animal, si s'en était un.

En pénétrant dans la forêt interdite, qu'il connaissait bien à présent, il alluma sa baguette et continua à courrir, courrir et encore courrir...pour retrouver son aimée... en vie. A la pensée que ce soit le contraire, Harry eut envie de pleurer mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il fallait sauver Ginny. Soudain il s'arrêta et leva sa baguette automatiquement vers le ciel, une grande lumière rouge clair en sortie et partie vers le Nord Est, vers le territoire des centaures d'après ce qu'Harry savait. Mais ce qui avait fait peur à Harry s'était la couleur du faisceu de lumière qui était rouge. Cela voulait dire que Ginny était blessée et qu'elle perdait beacoup de sang...

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, voici la deuxième partie de mon one shot, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.

Fay Potter

Harry courait, courait depuis ce qu'il lui semblait comme des heures, car il avait beau courir, la bête courait aussi. Il s'était transformé en lion pour retrouver Ginny rapidement, ce qui n'arrivait manifestement pas.

Il sentait son coeur battre douloureusement au creux de son torse, il n'avait jamais éprouver ça: cette douleur, cette peur qui le tiraillait et qui le torturait. Si il ne faisait pas assez vite, il allait la perdre avant d'avoir pu réellement la connaître, l'aimer et la protéger. Mais voilà que dès leur premier baiser, elle se faisait attaquer et kidnapper par une créature de Voldemort.

'Bien sûr! Qui d'autre?' Pensa amèrement Harry, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Soudain, il sentit la fureur l'envahir. Il accéléra et dans un grondement effrayant, se transforma en dragon et s'envola dans le ciel.

Il scruta attentivement la forêt en battant furieusement et fortement des ailes. Au bout d'un court moment, il repéra une forme noire, ridiculement petite en comparaison avec sa taille de dragon. Il arriva à distinguer parmi ce que tirait la bête un éclat rouge que ses yeux particuliers distinguaient.

En effet, sa forme de dragon lui conférait de très grands pouvoirs, ceux des dragons entre autres. Mais il pouvait également combiner les pouvoirs de ses deux formes d'animagus, il pouvait donc voir dans le noir, distinguer les êtres vivant grâce à leur chaleur et aux bruits produits lors de leurs mouvements.

Ginny dégageait de la chaleur comme tout être vivant, mais la bête, elle, n'en dégageait pas. Sans attendre l'explication, il plongea vers les deux ombres, en rapetissant légèrement pour pouvoir tenir dans la clairière où ils se trouvaient. Le jeune sorcier se posa, faisant trembler la terre. Il put enfin reconnaître la créature qui avait enlevé son amour: c'était une créature invoquée: de la taille d'un ours, elle avait des dents aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs et des cornes sur son front, mais ce qui effrayait vraiment étaient ses yeux rouges sang qui étaient les seuls éléments de son corps que l'on distinguait dans le noir.

Cette bête, un Néon, appelé ainsi par un sorcier indien il y avait de cela plusieurs milliers d'années bien avant que les fondateurs de Poudlard ne naissent.

Le Néon était pratiquement une légende parmi les légendes sorcières, Harry était très étonné d'en voir un en vie. C'était des animaux incontrôlables carnivores et se nourrissant de magie également. Leur proie était prise d'un mal soudain avant de même de les avoir vu: c'était la mystérieuse raison à la présence de la blessure mystérieuse de Ginny. Harry n'en avait cure mais il allait lui faire payé ce qu'il lui avait fait. Avec appréhension, Harry regarda du côté du tas de sang qu'était devenu Ginny. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal et peur: les jambes complètements rouges, Harry ne pouvaient plus voir sa peau de couleur porcelaine, il ne pouvait évalué son état mais il savait que celui-ci était grave. Il reporta à regret son regard vers le monstre qui avait fait ça et qui maintenant lui faisait face. Il rugit de mécontentement et montra ses crocs.

Harry, aucunement impressionné, se lança dans le combat.

Peu de minutes plus tard, le jeune sorcier s'approcha de Ginny et la retourna sur le dos. Il constata avec soulagement, en entendant un faible halètement, qu'elle n'était qu'évanouie. Il écarta tendrement ses cheveux pour pouvoir voir son visage et vit du sang couler de son front. Elle avait dû se cogner pendant que le Néon la traînait derrière lui. Harry se dit en serrant les dents qu'au moins la bête ne pouvait plus rien tenter à présent. En effet, celle-ci était allongée à quelque pas d'eux, inerte, la bouche béante d'où sortait un liquide vert, dont Harry ignorait l'origine.

Il était en proie à un désarroi hors du commun, il avait peur de la blesser en la transportant sur son dos de dragon ou de lion et en même temps avait peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps s'il ne le faisait pas. La meilleure solution était bien sûr de transplaner mais c'était impossible à Poudlard. Du moins c'était impossible pour une autre personne que lui mais la barrière anti -transplanage était une sécurité en plus pour les élèves et il n'avait pas le droit de les mettre en danger égoïstement. Soudain, il eut une idée, il allait retirer la barrière pendant une minute, puis la remettre en place juste après. Il prit Ginny avec précaution dans ses bras et se concentra. Il sentait à présent toutes les barrières de protection de Poudlard lui obéir, il créa donc une brèche dans celle qui le concernait et renforça au maximum les autres comme pour se faire pardonner. Il transplana immédiatement après cela et atterrit devant l'infirmerie. Il referma la brèche et renforça la barrière également. Il pénétra alors d'un pas pressé dans la pièce et posa la jeune rouquine dans un lit.

"Madame Pomfresh!" Cria-t-il à travers la pièce ne quittant pas des yeux Ginny dont le teint palissait de plus en plus, devenant inquiétant aux yeux de Harry.

Celle-ci déboula de son bureau, et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant les tâches de sang sur le sol et encore plus quand elle vit Ginny allongée dans un lit dont les draps commençaient à devenir rouge de sang. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche et se précipita à son chevet, remarquant à peine Harry.

"Je vous en supplie, sauvez la..."

Elle réagit enfin et leva ses yeux vers lui, le dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une élève de cette école dans un si piteux état (sans compter ceux qui étaient morts). Elle disparut soudain dans le bureau et en revint avec son matériel et sa baguette.

"Que s'est il passé?" Fit elle d'un ton grave.

"On était..." Commença t il mais il se dit qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à faire." C'était un Néon!"

L'infirmière pâlit encore plus et murmura faiblement:

"Mais c'est une légende... c'est impossible..."

"Et pourtant c'était un Néon qui l'a attaqué, je vous en prie croyez moi. Pouvez vous faire quelque chose pour elle!"S'exclama t il désespéré.

"Je vais être franche, je n'en ai aucune idée, le poison du Néon est supposé être mortel; mais c'était il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, je vais faire de mon mieux, Potter!" Dit elle en reprenant son professionnalisme, en s'activant dans toute la pièce commençant à nettoyer le sang des jambes de Ginny.

Incapable de regarder, Harry s'apprêta à sortir pour s'apaiser l'esprit mais surtout pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Il avait remarqué le renforcement des protections de Poudlard et il savait que ce n'était pas les autres protecteurs de Poudlard qui avait accomplit ce miracle. Il se douta alors, que c'était le seul être encore vivant, pouvant influencé le fonctionnement de Poudlard pour une raison ou une autre.

Les deux hommes se firent face et s'affrontèrent du regard. Dans un premier lieu, Albus vit de la douleur et de la colère dans ce regard si triste mais en regardant plus profondément, il put voir ses yeux s'illuminés d'une flamme puissante, et dévastatrice.

Dumbledore détourna les yeux et sursauta en apercevant le corps blessé de Ginny, et il reporta son regard vers son élève.

Il sut alors que le temps était venu pour Harry d'accomplir sa mission, il savait depuis le début de l'été après l'entraînement accéléré accompli par Harry que le jeune homme était plus fort que lui et plus fort même que Voldemort mais, ça il ne le savait pas lui même. Il était plus puissant car sa motivation est l'amour, et ça ni lui même ni encore Voldemort ne l'avait. Albus combattait pour un avenir de paix et de bonheur, contrairement à Voldemort. Il espérait seulement que la colère de Harry n'allait pas aveugler son coeur, et qu'il ne ferait pas de faute dans ces décisions: cela pourrait lui être fatale. Il fallait donc qu'il se calme avant toute chose.

C'était pour ces raisons qu'Albus ne fit rien d'autre que lui souhaiter en son fort intérieur une bonne chance quand il sentit Harry le contourner et sortir de la pièce en courant.

Harry n'alla pas bien loin, il entra précipitamment dans ses appartements et pénétra dans la pièce qu'il avait fini de construire la veille. Ces appartements étaient ceux du préfet en chef (donc lui) mais elles étaient encore accessible aux professeurs, donc il avait voulu construire une pièce que personne à part lui ne connaîtrait. Mais il avait eu l'intention de le dire à Ginny si sa déclaration réussissait, et de s'enfermer dedans un bon bout de temps si elle échouait.

C'était une pièce simple où il méditait tranquillement sans être déranger par personne, mais le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon, quand une année passait dans la pièce, ce n'était une journée qui passait en dehors de cette pièce.

Il y passa des heures à s'entraîner, à méditer sur un plan d'attaque... et il le trouva.

Fin du flash back:

Harry se rappelait très précisément de ce qui avait suivit plus tard, il avait passé un an dans sa pièce pour se donner plus de moyens de vaincre Voldemort. Leur combat avait à sa grande surprise était plus décisif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Face à lui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus fort que lui, le seul problème qu'il avait rencontré fut de tuer Voldemort mais aussi son âme car, le magicien avait la fâcheuse tendance à revenir des enfers comme bon lui semblait, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de la mort. Mais quand Harry trouva la solution à son problème, le combat finit rapidement mais Harry s'évanouit d'épuisement, après la disparition du mage qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis sa naissance et même avant.

Harry avait fermé les yeux lors de ces remémorations, Ginny avait préféré le laisser penser et se retrouver à sa guise.

Elle était venue chaque jour à son chevet depuis le début de sa convalescence même si elle était encore faible. C'était fini à présent, le temps de guerre était fini après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient passés, elle avait seulement peur que ses sentiments à son égard ne changent à cause de son problème... de son handicap. En effet, depuis que Le Néon l'avait blessé, elle était paralysée. Le poison avait été stoppé pour ne pas avoir une paralysie totale mais elle ne pourrait plus remarcher avant longtemps. Mme Pomfresh n'était même pas sûr qu'un jour elle pourrait remarcher un jour.

Une main toucha le bras d'Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux, prononçant inconsciemment: "Ginny?"

Mais ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il vit mais Dumbledore qui souriait d'un air heureux.

"Je suis ravi que vous me confondiez avec une personne si jeune et si jolie, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes réveillé quelques secondes vous m'avez pris pour un paquet de Chocogrenouille."

Harry rougit furieusement et baissa la tête de honte.

"Harry, Mlle Weasley a préféré vous laisser réfléchir, mais elle n'est pas loin, si vous voulez lui parlez, je l'appellerai pour vous. Mais avant, j'aimerai te remercier."

Harry se souleva sur ses oreillers pour être plus à l'aise et écouter son directeur.

"Tu nous a évité de nombreuses morts inutiles, je veux que tu saches que c'est seulement grâce à toi que le monde de la magie est en paix aujourd'hui. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande sagesse très rare même chez les sorciers adultes, tu as fait preuve de discernement également et de bonne volonté. Tu as trouvé la solution à tes problèmes en cherchant dans ton coeur. Tu as puisé dans l'amour que tu donnes et que tu reçois: pas seulement celui de Mlle Weasley..."

Harry rougit encore une fois et bougea un peu sur son lit nerveusement, autant de compliments et rien que pour lui...cela n'arrivait pas souvent sincèrement... il imaginait déjà la folie des articles sur lui et sur la chute de Lord Voldemort.

Mais il n'avait pour l'instant aucune envie de parler de ça. Soudain on entendit un petit bruit. Il tourna la tête et vit Ginny sur le seuil de la porte, s'apprêtant à partir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tendit la main vers elle et s'écria:

"Ginny, reste!"

Dumbledore sourit et s'approcha de la porte. Il poussa la chaise de Ginny jusqu'au lit de Harry puis les laissa tranquille, seuls. Sans la quitter des yeux, Harry put s'asseoir sur son lit sans trop de mal. Il se sentait tout à coup timide face à elle.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda t elle.

"Oui, je vais bien et toi?" Demanda t il à son tour, inquiet.

Elle soupira, tentant de se débarrasser de son appréhension et de son envie de pleurer.

"Comme tu le voie..." Dit elle enfin en fermant les yeux.

"C'est à cause de moi."

Elle rouvrit les yeux rapidement et rencontra ceux de Harry, tristes.

"Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est Voldemort et tu le sais bien."

"C'est moi qui t'es emmené vers la forêt, Ginny. Et puis je n'es rien fait pour essayer de l'en empêcher! Je suis fautif."

"Non, tu te trompes, je ne regrette pas que tu m'es demandé de me balader et puis les secours ne sont pas venus, alors je t'en supplie ne te sens pas coupable de mon état... A moins que tu ne regrette ce que tu m'as dit..." Fit elle, en baissant la tête.

Elle sentit ses mains relever son visage vers lui.

"Ca c'est bien quelque chose que je ne regretterai jamais. Je t'aime, Ginny, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé la force de vaincre Voldemort."

Ginny sentit soudain son corps soulever comme par magie. Harry se poussa pour lui faire un peu de place à côté de lui. Quand elle fut allongée près de lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Elle rougit mais ne dit rien.

"Je pensais constamment à toi face à Voldemort, je t'imaginais entre la vie et la mort dans ton lit d'hôpital, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je voulais te venger, je voulais aussi te revoir, t'embrasser, te dire encore et encore combien je t'aime..." Murmura t il au creux de son cou.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, j'ai tellement eu peur quand je me suis réveillée et que je t'ai vu allongé dans un lit, blessé et pâle comme la mort. J'ai cru que tu étais mort..." Dit elle d'une voix tremblante en versant quelques larmes.

Harry releva la tête et embrassa ses joues, essuyant ses larmes du même coup. Il embrassa ensuite son front, ses yeux et ensuite enfin, ses lèvres. De légers baisers entrecoupés de paroles douces et pleines de promesses.

"Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer surtout à cause de moi. Je sens mon coeur se déchirer quand tes yeux se remplissent de larmes, et je le sens s'illuminer d'amour quand tu souris. Fais moi un beau sourire, mon amour!" Dit il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle rit parce que ça la chatouillait et de bonheur car ce qu'il disait était si romantique qu'elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade.

Il sourit et mit ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et eut un sourire attendri. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment puis ce fut Harry qui osa se pencher vers elle. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il la sentit répondre, et leur baiser se transforma pour devenir passionné. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et enfouit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Il joua lui aussi avec ses longs cheveux roux tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils durent prendre une pause car ils devaient bien respirer. En se regardant, il poussèrent un soupir en même temps puis éclatèrent de rire. Ginny se blotti contre lui et dit:

"Alors ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je sois sur une chaise roulante à cause du Naon?"

Harry eut un petit rire, à la grande surprise de Ginny qui releva la tête pour le dévisager.

"Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?"

"C'était un Néon, pas un Naon." Corrigea t il avec un énorme sourire.

Elle rougit mais sourit.

"Dis donc monsieur Potter je pourrais rire aussi de ce que vous portez!"

En disant cela, elle avait le regard planté sur le pyjama de Harry. Il baissa les yeux avec appréhension et vit ce qu'il portait, il rougit également. Il portait en effet un pyjama aux motifs hilarants: c'était des petits Harry sur des balais qui s'entrechassaient au lieu d'essayer de trouver le Vif d'or qui voletait autour d'eux.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça!"

"Maman l'a trouvé à Pré-au-Lard mais les jumeaux l'ont légèrement modifié, comme tu dois t'en douter." Fit Ginny en souriant avec amusement." Moi je l'aime bien!"

Harry sourit et l'embrassa avec amour avant d'entendre un petit toussotement.

"On veut pas vous déranger mais on voudrai voir le grand chef!"

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et de détachèrent rapidement. Tellement rapidement, que Ginny faillit tomber du lit si Harry ne l'avait pas retenue. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenaient tous les Weasley y compris les jumeaux qui avaient parlés au début, tandis que Ron les regardait (tenant la main à Hermione) narquoisement. M et Mme Weasley les regardaient avec un sourire ravi, en plus Molly avait les yeux larmoyants.

"Alors Harry tu as aimé ton pyjama?" Demanda George (ou Fred) en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Spécialité Ginny Weasley" Continua Fred (ou peut être que c'était George). "Elle nous a devancé sur ce coup là, nous sommes fiers d'elle."

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et regarda Ginny qui tentait de ne pas trop rire à sa tête. Il la chatouilla diaboliquement et fut rejoint par la majorité de ces frères trop contents de la voir rire autant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

Harry se sentait épanoui, comme jamais auparavant, il se sentait heureux et savait qu'à présent, il n'y avait plus de Voldemort pour l'empêcher de l'être.

Les jours suivants furent épuisants pour lui, avec tous les journalistes qui lui tournaient autour mais aussi autour de Ginny, car il ne la quitta pas des vacances et rien que l'idée de ses séparer d'elle pendant l'année qui lui restait à Poudlard lui était insupportable: ils profitaient donc du moment présent.

A la rentrée, Harry avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à la laisser partir à Poudlard mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il eut beaucoup de propositions de travail et parmi elles: beaucoup du ministère mais Harry avait décidé de faire parti d'une équipe de Quidditch. Ginny était heureuse qu'il choisisse ce métier, elle ne pouvait plus faire de Quidditch mais au moins lui en ferait pour elle.

Ils se voyaient lors des sorties de Ginny, lors des bals et des vacances. Harry avait vite intégré l'équipe nationale mais avait voulu faire comme tout débutant, c'est à dire faire ses preuves dans une autre équipe avant de faire partis des professionnels.

L'année se finit, à la plus grande joie de Harry, qui allait voir sa bien aimée.

Il était lors d'un entraînement de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, il devait finir et aller chercher Ginny à la gare. Enfin l'entraînement fini, Harry voulut redescendre comme tous les autres joueurs quand il aperçut une petite silhouette dans les gradins un peu à l'écart des supporters habituels qui assistaient à tous les matchs et entraînements. Il fila vers elle. Plus il s'approchait et plus son sourire grandissait car il la reconnaissait... Sans s'arrêter, il la prit dans ses bras, sans la brusquer ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de crier de stupeur, et la mit délicatement devant lui sur le balai en ralentissant.

"Tu m'as manqué, monsieur-je-n'en-fais-qu'à-ma tête." Dit une douce voix à son oreille.

Il sourit de bonheur en fermant les yeux pour savourer cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs mois.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon ange adoré."

Une de ses mèches rousses vinrent lui chatouiller le cou.

"Pourquoi tu es là, enfin je veux dire, c'est moi qui devait aller te chercher à la gare, non?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui, mais le Poudlard Express était trop rempli, le professeur Dumbledore a eu peur que quelqu'un me blesse en se déplaçant trop rudement, alors il m'a donné un Portoloin pour venir jusqu'ici."

Harry ne dit rien et continua à voler jusqu'à chez lui, les bagages de Ginny et sa chaise les suivant aussi en volant, ensorcelés. A l'improviste, il déclenchait les rires de Ginny en l'embrassant rapidement ou en faisant des pirouettes. Il s'était fait construire une grande maison pour lui après sa sortie de Poudlard.

Il se posa dans le jardin et sans lâcher Ginny. Il la portait dans ses bras ne voulant la lâcher pour rien au monde. Et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir embrassé un millier de fois en faisant le tour de son grand jardin, qu'il daignit la poser sur un banc.

"Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose à te dire" Dit il en l'embrassant brièvement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison en courant.

Quand il revint, Ginny lui demanda de rester là où il était: c'est à dire à quelques mètres d'elle. Harry optempéra, surpris. Mais il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement quand il la vit se redresser lentement et faire quelques pas non assurés vers lui. Elle était à deux pas de lui quand ses jambes la lâchèrent, mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Il ne réalisait pas encore l'énorme progrès qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

"Ce n'est pas encore ça mais j'avais aussi une surprise pour toi" Dit elle en souriant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de joie.

"C'est magnifique, mon amour, tu as une grande chance de guérir donc!"

"Oui, et toi qu'avez tu à me dire."

Il sourit et sortit de sa poche un écrin sans la lâcher. Il l'ouvrit et lui demanda:

"Ginny veux tu m'épouser?"

Elle retint sa respiration et s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber.''

« Tu es sûr de ce choix ? Tu sais que je serai assez pénible à supporter surtout avec mes problèmes… »

Il la coupa et dit :

« Je suis près à m'occuper de toi, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire, ce sera un plaisir. Alors ? »

"Oui! Bien sûr que je le veux, je ne veux rien de plus que cela"

Le mariage fut approuvé par toute la famille et tous leurs amis à part les jaloux. Il fut célébrer dans l'intimité au côté de la plus proche famille, de Dumbledore et Mme MC Gonagal. Ce fut un moment magnifique et Ginny put rester debout pendant tout le temps des vœux de mariage, soutenue par Harry qui veillait.

Quelques années après leur mariage, Ginny, médicomage avec l'aide de son mari Harry, joueur professionnel de Quidditch, put enfin remarcher normalement sans l'aide de personne. Ce fut un couple heureux malgré toutes les épreuves par où ils passèrent.

Fin


End file.
